


Sometimes I Hate You

by MariaABC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abused!Steve, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Domestic Violence, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaABC/pseuds/MariaABC
Summary: Tony has started drinking again, and it's taking a toll on his and Steve's relationship. Steve just wants to be better for Tony, but everything is always somehow his fault. (Trigger warning- Domestic violence)





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own any content in this fictional story.

"Where to?" Friday asked as Steve got in the elevator.

"My living quarters please."

"Of course, Captain."

Steve stood with his hands folded, patiently waiting. The elevator slowed and Steve moved to get out, but Friday stopped him.

"We have to pick up Tony."

"Wait! Hold on Friday! Don't-"

Too late. The elevator doors opened, and Tony stumbled in, waving around an almost empty bottle of some kind of alcohol.

"Tony you shouldn't be drinking this much." Steve tried to grab the bottle but Tony snatched it away and took another sip.

"You shouldn't be telling me what to do." Tony finished the bottle and set it down. He slid close to Steve and rests his head on his shoulder. "Did I tell you that I really like those pants on you?" Tony reached down to grab Steve's ass, but his hand was swatted away.

"Tony you're drunk."

"My head is clear." He reached again but was swatted again.

"Tony! I told you no. Friday, is the elevator even moving?" Steve was getting frustrated, he just wanted to leave.

"No Captain, Tony told me to hold it."

"Thanks Friday." Tony mumbled.

"Tony! You can't hold me here. Friday bring me-"

Tony cut Steve off by pulling him into a deep and rough kiss.

"T- Tony-" Steve pushed Tony off of him, and walked to the door of the elevator. "What the hell?"

"Just having a little fun Cap." Tony pulled Steve against himself. "Come on baby, please."

"No. You're drunk. Friday take me to my quarters please." Steve sighed.

"What's wrong baby? Does the 100 year old virgin want to stay that way forever?" Tony gently rocked his hips forward.

"No, you're drunk. I thought that you were done drinking. What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Tony snapped. The elevator dinged and the door opened. "I guess i just can't be as perfect as Mr. Captain America." Tony scoffed and stepped out of the elevator.

"Tony." Steve followed him out of the elevator grasping at Tony's hand. "Tony wait-"

"Stop!" Tony turned around and pushed Steve back. For every step that Tony stepped towards Steve, he stepped back. "Shut up! Just shut your damn mouth for a second! Just because you are the leader of the Avengers doesn't make you any better than me or anyone for that matter!" Tony was now yelling. "See you don't get to tell me what to do in my own damn building. And you sure as hell don't get to judge me for my decisions. You know, sometimes I hate you!"

Steve's back hit the elevator. "Tony... You- You don't mean that. Tony I'm sorry. Please. I love you so much and I'm sorry. I just love when we do stuff together and you only want one thing when you're drunk. "

"Oh sorry I'm not good enough for you." Tony slapped the elevator button.

"N-No! That's not what I said and that's not true!" The elevator door opened and Tony was able to catch Steve off guard and shove him to the elevator floor. "Tony-"

"Goodnight Steve." Tony turned around and grabbed a small vase and threw it at the wall. It made a loud bang when it hit the wall, and then when it shattered and hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"S-Steve?" The door to their bedroom cracked open. Steve groaned, and rolled over trying to ignore whoever was trying to wake him up. "Steve!" Tony walked up to Steve's side of the bed and pulled all of the covers off of him.

"Hhhmmmm..." Steve whined and covered his face with a pillow.

"Wake up!" Tony grabbed the pillow and threw it, then he slapped Steve across the face roughly.

"Wh-" Steve jumped out of the bed, his instincts telling him to fight. When he saw Tony he lowered his stance and laid back down. "What time is it?" He groaned, and adjusted his pillows.

"I'm not drunk anymore, I'm hungover and I know the perfect cure." Tony pounced on Steve, grabbing his hair and pulling him in for rough kisses.

"T-Tony- It's too early. Baby I just woke up."Steve slid himself back on the bed and rolled across the rest of the way so that he could stand up. He walked to his drawers and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over his head and putting it on.

"Where the hell are you going?" Tony quickly walked to the other side of the room and grabbed Steve's arm.

"To get breakfast. How about I make us some eggs?" The grip on Steve's arm got tighter. "Tony, that hurts."

"It doesn't hurt. Gosh you're such a child. You haven't changed at all have you?"

"I'm sorry?" Steve turned to face Tony. His face was slightly red. He was a little angry, and slightly hurt.

"Before my father and another scientist created the serum, you were nothing. You had nothing, nobody. You were a wimp, hell, Bucky had to finish your fights for you because you're too damn stupid and pathetic to fight them yourself."

"That's not true, I-"

"I know it's true. If you hadn't gotten the serum you'd be gone. Just another face. Nobody would remember you. Hell, why would the even want to remember you?"

"You don't mean that..."

"Sure I do. You're worthless Rogers. You're lucky that you have me, otherwise nobody would even think of you."

Steve paused. He's stared into Tony's eyes. Tony dropped the grip on his arm and grabbed his jaw instead.

"You're not so special." Tony shoved Steve's head to the side then walked away. "Now I'm going to eat breakfast and you're going to make it for me."

"Uh, yeah." Steve blinked a few times to get rid of the glassiness. "Yeah." He turned around and caught up to Tony. "W-Where did you sleep last night?"

"Why do you care all of the sudden?"

"Well Tony, you pushed me into the elevator and threw a vase, I wasn't going to pursue you. You're an aggressive drunk."

Tony glared at Steve as he slapped the elevator button. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean you shoved me into the elevator." The doors opened and both men stepped in.

"You probably deserved it." Tony paused the elevator and turned toward Steve, grabbing his jaw, and squeezing. "And if you tell anyone, being shoved into the elevator won't be the worst thing that has happened to you. Got it?" Steve just flexed his jaw under the pressure and stared at Tony. "Answer me!" Tony slapped Steve. The shock of the blow caused Steve to tumble back and grab the railing in the elevator.

"T-" Steve grabbed his face. Tony grabbed Steve and held him in a hug.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Steve I didn't mean it. Baby?"

"I- I'm fine Tony, really, I'm just hungry. Can we eat, please?"

"Sure baby, I'll cook."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony?" Steve walked into Tony's lab. "Tony? It's time for dinner." Steve walked around the bots and half made suits, to the large counter, covered in metal scraps and tools. Steve walked along the metal counter. "Tony?"

"Damn it Steve I'm trying to concentrate!" Tony stood up from under counter. "You messed me up!" Tony took off the welding mask he had on and threw it at Steve, who easily caught it. "Why are you here?"

"Tony it's time for dinner. I made-"

"Stop talking." Steve set the mask down and walked toward Tony. "I want pizza."

"But Tony I made us-"

"I don't care. Make yourself useful and bring me a bottle of something good."

"You don't need to be drinking." At this comment, Tony turned to face Steve, his saw still in hand.

"You don't get to tell me what to do." Tony stepped forward as Steve stepped back. "When you pay the bills, and build everything, and manage not only a billion dollar company but also the Avengers, you can tell me what to do! Now get me a damn drink." Tony slammed the saw down, making Steve flinch.

"Tony isn't this what you said happened to Howard-" Steve didn't get to finish his sentence. Tony had taken a piece of scrap metal and hit Steve in the side of the head with the blunt end of the metal.

"Shut up about Howard! You don't know him or what happened between us. You knew Howard before he had me. So back the hell off! You are the reason he hates me! It's your fault that i was never good enough, and now look at you." Tony laughed at Steve who was holding pressure on the wound on his head spilling blood. "You're worthless and pathetic. I didn't even put my armor on and you're down."

Steve stood up and walked toward the elevator. "I'm going to get this cleaned up then I'm going to eat. You're welcome to join me." Steve waited for the elevator then got on.

Tony sighed. Steve was right. And now there was blood all over his lab because he hurt Steve.

Damn it. He was turning into Howard.

Tony yelled at one of the bots to clean up the mess and then he ran to the elevator. Tony slapped the button and yelled at Friday to bring him to Steve.

"Boss, Captain Rogers is in the medical bay. Would you like me to bring you there of to the dinner he has set out?"

"Bring me to the dinner, but don't tell him that I'm there."

"Of course Boss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened with the chapters so I deleted the last one and am posting two new ones  
> Sorry

The elevator went up then stopped. Tony opened the door and was greeted by a dark room that had a soft glow from the candles that were set up around the dinning room.

Tony sighed and walked toward the table. It had three white candles in the middle, two set places, and a glass of champagne next to each plate. Tony sat at one place and waited for Steve to come.

When Steve finally did come up, he turned on the lights, and started blowing out candles. He paused when he noticed Tony sitting at the table. "Tony?"

"Yeah Steve we need to talk and I'm hungry so I came. So, what's for dinner?"

Steve smiled. He rushed to the kitchen and came out carrying a pot. "I'm not the best cook, but Friday helped me." He scooped out some kind of pasta and put it on Tony's plate, then scooped another spoonful and put it on his plate. Steve walked back to the kitchen and came back out carrying a bowl of salad, which he placed on the table then sat down.

Tony was about to take a bite, but stopped. The soft golden light traced the curves of Steve's face, and the two stitches just above his temple.

"Tony," Steve said, meeting Tony's stare. "I think we should go to counseling-"

"Steve-"

"No Tony. I'm being serious. I loved you and I want to be together but I can't be like this." He motioned towards the stitches.

"I don't need to see a shrink. Steve I need you and your support." Tony reached for Steve's hand and held it. "I just need more support from you."

"What do you mean?" Steve pulled his hand back. "I don't know how I can help you more? When I try to stop you from drinking, you get violent, and when I say we should take about it, you blame me."

"Steve, you need to understand that I need more support. You don't try-"

"I don't try? You want me to try harder? Fine." Steve stood up from the table. "Friday call the head of psychology department at-"

"Damn it Steve!" Tony threw the glass of champagne at Steve who dodged it. "Friday don't call anyone!" Tony stood up and walked toward Steve.

"Tony I don't want to fight." Steve grabbed a heavy book to defend himself. "Come'on Tony. Are we really going to do this?"

"We sure as hell are going to." Tony grabbed the book and pulled it back. He threw a punch at Steve, who dodged it and ran out of the way. "Come on! You think I'm too weak? Even without the suit I can beat you, but I wanna make it more fair." Tony held out his hand and waited for the older version of his suit to cover his hand.

"Tony-" Steve ran behind the table.

"Come on Captain!" Tony walked over and flipped the table.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Steve stepped back, but Tony swung at him, punching him in the stomach. Steve fell on the floor but didn't move.

"Get up!" Tony yelled. "Get up." Tony nudged Steve with his foot. When Steve refused to move, Tony grabbed Steve by the throat with his suited hand. "I said get up. When will you start to listen?" Steve grabbed at Tony, refusing to hurt him, but he couldn't breath. Tony's grip got tighter, then he launched Steve into the wall.

"Tony I won't fight you." Steve stood up and didn't move. "Please." Steve whispered as Tony walked closer.

"You don't understand!" Tony yelled as he punched Steve across the face, presumably breaking his nose. Blood gushed from Steve's nose and mouth as Tony grabbed him by the throat again. "I am trying. I'm trying so hard just for you baby. Because I love you. So much it hurts. And I drink because I can't be good enough for you. I just love you so, so much." Tony pulled Steve into a rough kiss then let go of Steve's throat. Steve started coughing, and Tony stepped away. "Steve, oh shit. I'm sorry. Shit!" Tony ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of ice, then ran back and handed it to Steve. "Uh, we need to go to the hospital."

T-Tony, I'm fine, I'll just go to the med b-"

"Now." Steve stood up and followed Tony to the elevator. "Pinch your nose."


	5. Chapter 5

It took about a day for Steve's nose to heal after being shattered by Tony. While Steve healed, Tony apologized countless times, promising that he'd get help. But, the next day they fell back into a semi-normal routine. Tony drank, Steve tried to stop him, Tony got violent.

Today was supposed to be different. Tony wanted to review the tech on Bucky's arm and Steve just missed his best friend. Steve also hoped that Tony being productive would help distract him from drinking.

Steve didn't even know that Bucky had arrived. When Steve asked Friday where Tony was, she informed Steve that Tony was finishing up tests on Bucky's arm. Steve had to run to the lab, making it just in time to walk Bucky out.

"Steve?" Bucky gently grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him somewhat close. "How are you?"

Steve sighed. "I'm doing good Buck." Steve smiled and placed his hand on Bucky's reassuring him. "How are you?"

"Great." Bucky smiled. "We need to meet up more often."

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." Steve smiled back as he was pulled into a hug. Bucky pulled back and walked towards the door. "See ya' soon Buck."

Bucky turned and waved goodbye.

Steve turned around and walked down the hall back towards Tony's lab.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Fine." Tony was working on building some kind of machine.

"Just 'fine'?" Steve pulled over a chair and sat next to Tony.

"Yeah. Sorry I don't have all good things to say about your boyfriend."

"What do you mean my-"

"Oh drop the act Rogers. You're practically glowing. What did you do? Give him a quicky?"

"Come on Tony! You really want to fight about this?"

"No. I'm leaving!" Tony stood up, slamming the part he was working on, onto the counter. "I'll be back later. Don't leave." Tony Stood up and walked to the elevator. "Let's go."

Steve followed, keeping a considerable distance from Tony. The elevator ride was silent. When they got out of the elevator, Tony told Steve to sit on the couch, and Tony quickly walked into their bedroom.

Tony came out wearing a nice suit jacket and his new pair of sunglasses. "Friday, after I leave, lock down the compound; Nobody in or out. And no changing floors. If Captain Rogers tries to leave in anyway, you are to alert me immediately."

"Really-"

"Yes sir." Friday interrupted.

"Tony. This is ridiculous." Steve stood up from the couch but Tony walked toward the elevator. "Tony, please just listen to me."

"I heard you, and I don't care. Goodnight." Tony pushed the button for the elevator and waited, but just before Tony could get on, Steve grabbed his arm. Tony had the bracelet on his wrist that allowed him to just tap it and his hand was armed. He quickly turned around and punched Steve in the jaw. Steve fell the the ground and grabbed his jaw.

"Don't start with me Rogers." Tony mockingly put his hands up, as if he were surrounding.

"Tony, please. If you stay home, we can just watch a movie and cuddle. Please?"

Tony laughed. "I'll be home around 2."


	6. Chapter 6

"Tony?" Steve gently lifted himself out of bed. He tried to walk down the hallway without running into anything, or being to loud. "Tony?" Steve walked down towards the elevator. Before he made it, Tony stumbled into him.

"Tony? It's 4 in the morning! You said you'd be home at 2!" Steve steadied Tony, then gently guided Tony to the couch. They both sat down.

"Stevie! You're soooo high strung. You need to relax!" His words were slurring. "Stevie I can't even remember the last time that we..." Tony looked down at Steve's crotch and winked.

"You can't remember because you're drunk." Steve laughed at Tony and pulled him into a hug. They sat like this, Steve holding Tony to his chest, until Steve fell asleep. As soon as Tony realized that Steve was asleep, he wiggled out of Steve's grip, and quickly went down to his lab. He grabbed the little red remote, and the headphones that went with it. He went back up to his room and hid it under his pillow, then returned back to the couch.

"Stevie! Wake up!" Tony shoved Steve gently. "Steve!" Tony shook Steve now, but he still wouldn't wake up.

"Steve." Tony shouted and shoved Steve off the couch as hard as he could. Steve rolled off the couch and fell on the floor, slamming his knee and his head on the ground. Steve grunted and slowly pulled himself off the floor.

Steve laid back on the couch and closed his eyes again.

"Wake up!" Tony grabbed Steve's hair and pulled his head up. The pain was sharp and Steve immediately slapped at Tony's hand and wrist, before realizing that it was Tony. He stopped slapping and sat up.

"Ton-" Steve was cut off by Tony who sharply pulled Steve's head back over the couch and kissed Steve. "T-" Steve was trying to pull away but the grip in his hair got tighter. Tony pulled Steve's jaw down so he could make the kiss deeper, then Tony traced the muscles down Steve's arm then grabbed his hand.

Tony pulled away from the kiss and pulled Steve toward their bedroom. Steve followed without protest and let himself be pushed down on the bed by Tony. Tony kissed Steve then pushed Steve back down on the bed. Tony walked around to the bed stand and grabbed handcuffs and rope.

"Stevie, look what I found." Tony climbed on the bed and grabbed Steve's wrist before he could protest. Tony cuffed his wrists to the bed frame and tied Steve's feet to foot board.

"Tony I don't want to do this when you're drunk." Steve tried to sit up, but was shoved back down by Tony. "Tony, let me up." Tony continued to push Steve down and kiss him, slowly reaching under his pillow. Tony put the ear buds in and let up on Steve, who then sat up trying to break the cuffs.

Tony pressed a button on the small device causing Steve to fall back, partially paralyzed. Tony straddled Steve, laughing.

"Sometimes you just need to relax!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Breathe baby!" Tony pet Steve's face as he grunted, desperate to move. "Hey baby, it's okay. You need to relax. Take a deep breath." Tony took a deep breath to mimic what Steve should do.

Instead, Steve closed his eyes, trying to relax.

"Hey Stevie, open up!" Tony playfully slapped Steve's cheek twice. "Come'on Cap! Open your pretty blue eyes!"

Steve just started breathing faster and shut his eyes as tight as he could.

"Open." Tony repeated, less playful. "Steven. Open." Steve didn't.

Steve made a loud noise- a mix between a choke and a grunt. A bright red mark was plastered on the side of his face, it was the reason he had made that pained noise. Tony had slapped him harder than ever before, which also slapped his neck to the side.

"T-T-" Steve tried to force Tony's name out. Instead, he was met with another painful slap. "T-"

"Stop trying Steve." Tony got off the bed and turned toward the door. "You ruined the mood. We were having a good time and you ruined it. So typical of you." Tony then circled back to the bed and sat down, facing away from Steve.

"Sometimes I wonder why we are still together. Whenever we spend time together we fight, then you make me mad, so I hit you, and usally you shut up. But sometimes you don't and then you make me hate you. How can I love and hate you? And I still don't want you to ever leave." Tony laid back and snuggled up to Steve. "Ya know I drink because of you. It's your fault. All I want to do is have fun with you, but you always get mad at me. But then I give you those black and purple bruises, and I feel better." Tony ran a finger over Steve's cheekbone. "You look so hot with those bruises. When I look at them I feel like I own you. I pretty much do. I'm never letting you go. And you'd be dumb to try. You're too weak for that." Tony sat up on the bed and scooted to the edge. "It's just you and me, Steve. Because we love each other."

And then Tony left.

Steve grunted. He could now move his fingers slightly. He kept wiggling them until he got tired. Then after a brief moment of resting, he started wiggling his fingers again. Then his toes.

After a few minutes, he could finally move freely, but he was still tied in the bonds from Tony. He could easily break them, but he didn't want to upset Tony. All Steve wanted was to make Tony happy but, somehow, he was the reason for all of his misery.

Steve loves Tony and he had to be better. He has to.


	8. Chapter 8

"Steve?" Tony yelled. He walked into the living room area, but Steve wasn't there. "Stevie?" Tony walked into the bedroom and found Steve, still in the bonds and asleep. He walked to the foot of the bed and untied Steve's feet. Then he uncuffsd Steve's wrist and tried to gently wake him up. Tony shook him gently and called his name.

Steve slowly woke up, slightly protesting, but his eyes fluttered open to see Tony's smiling face.

"Morning Stevie." Tony placed a loving hand on the side of Steve's face.

"Good morn-"

"You were such a good boy. You didn't get out of the bonds." Tony gently kissed Steve's temple.

"Yeah I didn't want to upset you." Steve sat up and pushed himself off the bed.

"Why don't you get ready and we'll go out for breakfast."

"Sounds great." Steve started opened his drawer and shuffled through his shirts.

"Oh and try not to dress like an old man."

Steve just scowled to himself and dropped the shirt he was holding not knowing if it was to old looking.

Tony left and Steve shuffled through his clothes. He decided to were a pair of black jeans and a grey button up shirt- an outfit that Tony had bought him a while ago.

When Steve walked out, Tony audibly took a deep breath.

"Damn Cap. You can't hid anything in those pants." Tony checked Steve out as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"Do I look ridiculous? I'll change if you want, it's just I'm kind of bad at picking out clothes that semi match and that are modern and-"

"Shut up Steve you look damn good." Tony pressed the elevator button.

When the elevator came up both Steve and Tony got on.

"Lobby."

"Sure thing boss." The doors to the elevator closed.

"Damn Steve." Tony took a step towards Steve and reached up to kiss him, but they were interrupted by the elevator stopping to pick someone up. Tony simply stepped away from Steve and stared the employee straight in the eye.

"Wait." He demanded. The woman stood outside the elevator completely still. She eventually broke eye contact only to look at the ground. The doors closed again, and Tony threw himself on Steve.

"Friday, stall the elevator for a sec." Tony went back to passionately kissing Steve, who was returning the kiss, just not eagerly.

"T-Tony." Steve placed gentle kisses down Tony's neck to avoid getting in trouble for breaking the kiss. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Tony smirked. "But I'll wait until after breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

Steve set down his menu and took a sip of his water that the waitress had just brought him. On the other hand, Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and dumped half of it into his coffee.

Steve just sat and watched. He didn't want to get in a fight over this.

Tony took a big gulp of his coffee. "So I was thinking that we should have a party. Not like a 'party party' but like a gathering. With the team and everything, last time we got cut short."

Steve scoffed. "I wonder why." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tony lightly pounded his fist on the table.

"Nothing I just said that-"

"Sorry to interrupt but what can I get for you both?" The waitress flashed a big smile at Steve.

"I'll just have whatever the special is." Steve smiled back at her, then she turned to Tony.

"And for you sir?" Her voice had the same amount as enthusiasm, but her smile had almost completely disappeared.

"I'll take the same."

"Of course." She took the menus, smiled at Steve again, and walked away.

"We can't go anywhere without you getting hit on." Tony glared at Steve. "If only they know your personality. They'd realize that you're eye candy and that's about it. Although you can be a good fuck. But you don't even let me do that anymore." Tony finished his coffee and waved to a waitress carrying a coffee pot.

Steve kept his eyes low and on the table. He didn't like when Tony talks to him and about him like this, but he wasn't going to change anything.

"Okay so back to the party thing. What do you think?"

"I think that you should do the party if you want to."

"That doesn't answer the question Steve."

"I'm sorry." Steve kept his eyes low. "I think it's a good idea. I haven't seen the team in a while."

"See sometimes you say smart things." Tony smiled.

The waitress stopped at the table to drop off extra napkins. She then took out a small piece of paper and set it down next to Steve's silverware. She blushed slightly and walked away.

Before Steve could even look at the paper, Tony had reached across the table and grabbed it.

"It's her number. That bitch." Tony made his way out of the booth, laid 2 $20 bills on the table and walked out. Steve followed him slightly behind, but was stopped at the door by the waitress.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She was bright red.

"No, darlin' you did nothing wrong. Have a nice day." Steve smiled and walked out the door.

"Thank you! You as well!" She yelled back.


	10. Chapter 10

"Darlin?" Tony yelled. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of bourbon. He took a big sip from the bottle and slammed it down on the counter. "She hit on you and you tell her it's fine then call her darlin?" Tony took another sip and opened the cabinet containing the plates.

"Tony I-" Before Steve could finish, a plate shattered on the floor in front of his feet. "Tony please let me explain!"

"No!" Tony yelled throwing another plate, this time it hit ground behind him, just missing his right arm. "There is no explaining!" Tony took gulped down more bourbon. "You're an ungrateful, lying, unfaithful, whore!" Tony threw the bottle of alcohol at Steve, which shattered at Steve's feet, and the alcohol spread throughout the floor.

"Clean that mess up." Tony stomped away, and returned with a chair. "Move!" He yelled at Steve, who stood completely still, except he was shaking.

Steve walked towards the lower cabinet containing the cleaning supplies but stopped dead in his tracks when Tony stopped him.

"I didn't say that you could use anything. I want to see you down on your hands and knees. Pick up the glass, then lick up the rest." Tony chuckled to himself. Captain America on his hands and knees licking up a mess. That would be a sight he'd need to cherish.

Steve followed the instructions, first picking up the glass, accidentally cutting his hands a few times when the shaking got worse. He stood up and walked toward the garbage. Tony could see Steve pause and take a breath after looking at his hand probably noticing the blood. Instead of washing his hand, Steve just continued to walk towards the mess and get back on his hands and knees.

"That's it babe. Lick it all up." Tony laughed and pulled out his phone and took a picture. "You've got a damn good tongue Stevie. How about we put it to better use?" Tony stood up and walked to Steve.

"What about this mess?" Steve looked up at Tony who used the opportunity to grab Steve's hair.

"I'll call someone to clean it. Now let's go baby boy." Tony held Steve's hair and pulled, dragging Steve behind struggling. He was trying to walk forward on his knees which was difficult and also trying to prevent his half from being pulled.

Tony couldn't even wait to get into the bedroom before he threw Steve to the ground which sent a loud thud to echo through the room. As Steve pulled himself off the ground, Tony Grabbed himself through his pants.

"Ready to make Daddy happy?" At this remark, Steve's breath quickened. "Stevie, I asked you a question." He said grabbing Steve's jaw in a crushing grip.

"Tony, let's go slow. My jaw." Steve got on his knees and Tony pet his hair.

"Your jaw? Awww does little Steve's jaw hurt?" Tony slapped Steve hard and quick. "Your jaw and mouth is for sucking." Tony gripped Steve's hair and started to undo his zipper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!! I’m sorry about messing up with the chapters I have no idea what went wrong but it’s fixed now. Also someone asked if I had a set schedule for updates, I don’t right now. I try to write far ahead and I think I’m almost done with the writing, but when I do finish updates will most likely be more often. Thanks and much love to y’all!!

Steve sat on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. He couldn't sleep, and he was slightly afraid to try.

"Captain Rogers? Tony would like you to start getting ready." Friday's voice made Steve flinch, but he silently got up and headed towards the bedroom.

"Boss says he left some clothes for you to wear on the bed." Steve gently cleared his throat then quietly thanked Friday.

On the bed were a pair of black jeans, a light denim button up shirt, and a pair of brown suspenders. Steve laughed and smiled to himself. He used to wear suspenders all the time.

When he was done changing, Steve walked to the bathroom and searched through all of the drawers and cabinets looking for something to cover the bruise on his cheek and the forming bruises on his neck. Unlucky for him, he found nothing.

Steve got on the elevator and went to see Tony in his workshop. Not wanting to interrupt, he simply waited until Tony wasn't banging on something and had put the tool down.

"Tony?"

He didn't hear him.

"Tony?" Steve tried calling louder, but got no answer. "Tony!" Steve all but yelled now and then started shaking when Tony whipped his head around.

"Steve?" Tony walked towards Steve and gave him a big hug. "And might I say that you look amazing. Absolutely perfect." Tony kissed Steve's cheek and stepped back. "What's wrong baby?"

"Tony I was wondering if I could go to the store and get some stuff to cover up my face." Steve rubbed his hand over the bruises on his face.

"Actually I think we have some still. Friday, do we have anymore of Steve's cover up stuff?"

"Yeah boss in his bathroom he's got some left."

"See told you we had some." Tony smiled at Steve. "How about we play a game before everyone comes? Like a card game?"

"Sure." Steve smiled.

"You go do whatever you have too and I'll be up in a minute okay?"

"Yeah." Tony gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and walked back to finish his project while Steve got into the elevator.

"My living quarters." Steve stood in the back of the elevator with his hands held together in front of him.

When Steve was done, you couldn't even notice the bruises. He went up to the lounging area and sat down with his new smart phone.

"Uh Friday, how do I turn this thing on?"

"There is a small button on the left hand side of the phone."

Steve laughed at himself. It was weird to think that at one point he was kind of like this phone in the sense that he was a brand new invention.

"Friday, is Tony almost done with his project?" Steve set down the phone slightly aggravated at how random songs started playing.

"He's on his way up now. He should be here in-"

The elevator opened and Tony stepped out.

"Rogers." Tony walked Steve glaring at him.

"Tony?" Steve met Tony's eyes. "Are you at least going to go easy on me?"

"No way." Tony said slapping Uno cards on the coffee table. Both Tony and Steve sat on the floor, both on opposite sides of the table and Tony started to shuffle.


	12. Chapter 12

The smile on Steve's face was bigger than it had been since he had gotten together with Tony. He was sitting all the way to the left of the couch. Natasha was laying out on the rest of the couch and was resting her feet and ankles on Steve. Tony sat all the way reclined on the right side of the love seat, next to Bruce who dat all the way up. Clint sat on the floor in front of Nat, Thor was sitting on the edge of a single person seat and Rodey sat in the other single person seat.

"Hey, Iron Man," Clint said slightly sarcastic. "When will the pizza be here?"

"Any minute now Hawkeye." Tony retorted back. Behind him, Nat finished her beer and tapped Steve with her foot slightly.

"Care to get me another?" She said pulling her feet off him.

"Sure." Steve stood up and leaned over, grabbing the empty bottle from Nat. As Steve walked to the bar, Clint started to tell a story about Nat. Steve simply ignored the story and everyone's laughter and thought about how he enjoyed the time with his friends. He loved seeing everyone smiling and laughing, especially Tony. That's why he fell for him in the first place. Aside from his snarky remarks and sarcastic tone, Tony was funny and cute and his smile made Steve's world a little brighter.

"Boss the pizza is here." Friday's voice interrupted the stories.

"I'll go get it." Steve quickly handed the beer to Nat and walks to the elevator.

"I didn't leave any money down there so I'll come to." Tony followed and got on the elevator with Steve.

"Friday, stop at my workshop."

"Sure thing boss."

" Tony?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't make the poor delivery guy wait."

"You really think I'm that stupid Steve?" Tony rolled his eyes as the doors opened. "Let's go." Tony grabbed Steve's wrist and pulled Steve out of the elevator then into a kiss.

Steve pulled away slightly, but Tony grabbed the back of his neck and held him but they parted lips.

"I see how she looks at you." Tony hugged out, slightly out of breath. "And the smiles that you try to hide when you get her a beer. And those damn feet, so damn close to-" Tony grabbed Steve's crotch roughly, causing Steve to make a noise, he was obviously uncomfortable. "Yeah that." Tony finished. "But she can't have it." Tony squeezed Steve, causing him to whimper. "You're mine. Remember Rodgers? Mine." Tony let go and started kissing him again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wait the bathroom is just down this hallway right?" Clint stood up and looked at Nat for help.

"Yeah then I think you go left." Nat sipped her beer then started to listen to the newest story being told.

"Thanks." Clint walked away from all the laughing and sarcastic comments and followed the hallway toward the bathroom. As he turned the corner to the left, he heard a loud crashing sound.

"Friday?" He stopped dead in his tracts. "What was that?"

"That was Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark."

"What happened?"

"I am unsure. I can pull up footage on your phone if you'd like."

"Yeah do that. Thanks" Clint pulled his phone out of his pocket as the video loaded.

"Sure thing."

"Tony we don't want the pizza getting cold and I promise you it's nothing. I just love seeing you happy."

"Would you shut up about the damn pizza already!" Tony shoved Steve into a cart carrying one of Tony's new inventions which fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Friday, can you pull up the live stream?" As soon as Clint asked, the live video of Tony's workshop was loaded.

Tony had Steve pushed up against the wall as they made out, except Tony had one hand on Steve's crotch, and the other was pulling his hair.

"T-Tony." Steve squirmed. "Tony-agh!" Clint heard Steve's yell from the floor above. "Tony- pl-please. You're hurting me. Plese!" Steve grabbed Tony's wrist, but Tony took his hand from Steve's hair and wrapped it around his throat.

"Enough. Shut up." He squeezed Steve's throat. "Now you're going to tell everyone that you have some kind of meeting tomorrow and that you should be going to bed. And then you are going to go to bed and wait. No TV or phones or whatever. Just sit. Got it?" Steve did his best to nod his head yes. "Good. Now get the damn pizza." He let go of Steve's throat, but before Steve could get anywhere, Tony quickly stabbed Steve with a syringe.

"What is that!? Where did you even get that from?" Steve started breathing a little faster and scrunched his eyes close.

"A little something I made today. I actually got the idea from those pharmaceutical reps that were talking about- well actually, it doesn't matter. Your muscle mass won't change but you'll feel pain at a much higher rate and you will heal at a slower rate. I didn't want to do this to you, but you need to learn how to act. You are nothing more than a slut for my enjoyment."

Clint froze. He definitely wasn't supposed to have seen that. What the hell was he going to do? Should he tell the team? Maybe he should talk to Steve. How could he have missed that? Steve did seem a little withdrawn, but he never was the most talkative. Shit. What the hell would he do now?


	14. Chapter 14

The elevator doors opened and Steve rushed out carrying four pizzas. He wheezed lightly. Steve quickly set the pizzas down on the table and walked to the bar. He grabbed a bottle of water and drank as fast as he could.

"Steve? You okay?" Clint walked up behind Steve and put one hand on the small of his back. Steve flinched and hit his knee on the stool. Steve grabbed his knee. It felt like someone had hit him with a bowling ball. His wheezing got louder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Steve bit his list and turned to the team. "I got a call, and I have to be at a meeting early tomorrow."

"Steve it's only 7." Nat stood up and walked to Steve.

"Yeah, well I am super tired anyway." Steve limped toward the elevator. He pressed the button, and limped on the elevator, trying to not bare weight on his knee.

"You know what, I'll walk with you. I have a question for you anyway." Clint got on the elevator before Steve could protest. "Steve, I know." Steve's wheezing stopped momentarily.

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about. Why did you even come?"

"Steve, I know. About Tony." The elevator stopped and Clint followed Steve out. Steve scrunched his eyes together to get rid of the tears.

"I thought everyone on the team knew that we were dating?" Steve tried to go faster to his room, but he put too much weight on his knee and collapsed.

"I know he did this to you. He injected you with whatever that thing was."

"I don't know what you mean." Steve whinced when he pulled himself off the ground.

"Yes you do." Clint grabbed Steve's arm. Steve immediately froze, but Clint walked around to face him. "Tony hits you. I saw what happened in the lab I had Friday pull up the video for me. I heard the sound from when Tony shoved you." Steve shook his head.

"You're wrong."

"What else does he do?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Tony loves me, I'm just not good enough for him. All I have is Tony. And he does so much for me I could never even repay him. Of all the people out there, he choose me and he shouldn't have. I'm worthless so I need to do everything in my power to keep him, even if that means giving up my power!"

Steve shoved past Clint who was stunned.

"I'm getting Nat."

"No don't get Nat."

"Why not?"

"Beca-" Steve was cut off by a harsh cough. "Nat doesn't need-" another cough, "to be- bothered." By the end of the sentence, Steve was coughing loudly.

"Steve? What's wrong?" Clint walked into Steve's room, and was surprised by how loud the wheezing was. "Is that you?"

Steve nodded his head yes.

"Friday what's going on?"

"Captain Rogers is having an asthma attack."

"Shit. What do I do?"

"There is a rescue inhaler in the med bay."

"Steve, I'll be right back keep breathing. Okay? Right back." Clint ran out the door as Steve sat on the bed. In his head he counted out the beats to breathe in on, hold, and breathe out on as best as he could. It'd been a long time since he'd had an asthma attack.


	15. Chapter 15

"…I thought the man was going to kill me right there." Tony was telling the story of his court appearance. "Those were good times."

"Then later on, Steve and I found out that the same guy was part of Hydra." Nat raised her beer and drank it.

"So chances are he would have." Tony laughed. "Well I'm glad-"

"Sir."

"What is it Friday? You're killing the mood."

"Captain Rogers is suffering an asthma attack. He is in his quarters, Agent Barton went to get his rescue inhaler."

"An asthma attack?" Rhodey stood up, as did Natasha.

"Why the hell would he have an asthma attack?" Nat walked quickly to the elevator. Tony followed behind. When they pressed the button, the elevator stopped. Inside, Clint was holding the inhaler and frantically trying to get the elevator to close.

"Clint what happened?"

"I don't even know! I was asking about one of the old SHIELD files, and he just started coughing then wheezing. Damn elevator, go faster."

The elevator opened, and Clint ran to Steve, who had calmed the wheezing a little but grabbed the inhaler at first sight.

"Steve? Are you okay? Baby!" Tony ran up to the bed and hugged Steve. He sat down next to Steve on the bed and pulled Steve's head into his lap and played with his hair. "It's okay baby. It'll wear off soon. Just relax."

"It'll wear off?" Clint questioned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know!" Snapped Tony. "I'm just trying to help my boyfriend that just had an asthma attack to for the first time in I don't know how long!"

"Come on Clint, let's give them some space." Nat pulled him into the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I- I don't even- I need to go, just promise that you'll come and check on Steve tomorrow. Promise."

"Yeah. Yeah I promise." With that, Clint walked to the elevator and left.

"Hey Nat!" Tony yelled from the room.

"Uh, yeah? What?" Natasha walked in, put off by the Captains full appearance.

"Steve and I are going to go to bed. You guys are welcome to stay and if not tell everyone to take the pizza with them."

"Oh uh okay." Nat walked to Steve and pet his hair. "Hey feel better. We got a lot of work and stuff to catch up on so text me when your better."

Steve whined quietly when Natasha pulled her hand away and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Friday, put this room in lockdown mode."

"Yes sir."

"Now what the hell did Clint say to you?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning

"Tony!" Steve sobbed out. "Please! Stop! Please!"

"Shhhh Steve it's okay." Tony pet the side of Steve's face softly, then slapped it. He loved how the red marks didn't fade away anymore.

"T-Tony! Please! I didn't tell him anything!" Tony whipped the tears off Steve's face.

"Sure- Ohhh." Tony snapped his hips harder and faster than before. Steve cried out, this was more pain than he had ever felt. Before he finished, Tony pulled out and put himself right in front of Steve's face.

When Tony finished, Steve felt humiliated. He was in so much pain, and he could feel the blood flowing out of him. Tony gathered all the white sprirts on Steve face on his finger.

"Open!" He said playfully. Instead, Steve pulled at the new restrains on his hands. He couldn't get out. "I said open." Tony gave Steve a moment to comply, but When he didn't, Tony grabbed a glass that had water in if for Steve, dumped the water on Steve's face, then hit Steve with the glass, knocking him unconscious.

"Damn you Rogers." Tony mumbled, and wiped his finger on Steve's tongue. Tony then picked the little pieces of glass out from around Steve's eye. He threw them into the sheets, then fully undressed Steve and bundled the clothes into a ball, and left them on the sheets.

Tony grabbed a towel and gently cleaned Steve up, he threw the towel to the side then put another pair of clothes on Steve. He then pulled the sheets out from under him and balled them up. Tony then threw them out. Neither he nor Tony needed to be reminded of the worst night of both of their lives. Tony remade the bed, then undid the restraints on Steve's hands. Lastly, Tony cuddled up to Steve, hugging him protectively.

Maybe Steve would know his place now.

When Steve woke up, he was confused, but guarded.

"Steve. Steve you're safe. Just relax." Tony held Steve tighter.

"Tony? I can't see in one eye. What did you do?" Steve tried to pull away, but his body protested and sent shock waves of pain through his body. Steve moaned in pain.

"It's not my fault." Tony said burying his face into Steve's neck. "You just don't listen."

"Tony what happened?"

"We just had some fun."

"W-When will this wear off?" Steve winced as he tried to readjust.

"It'll wear off too soon in my opinion." Tony said, biting Steve's neck harshly. Steve suppressed a groan. Tony released the skin from his teeth, licked the skin, then sighed. "We're going to have a day in. Your eye is black and swelled up. It looks so gross. Does it hurt."

Steve grumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Tony pulled back on Steve's hair. Steve cried out. "I don't want to hear your sass. Now I have more of that serum and I promise that if you haven't learned your lesson you can be damn sure that I'll teach it to you again. Understand?"

"Yes. Sorry." Steve whispered.

"How about we have a fun day in. I'll make some breakfast, and you pick a new movie to watch. Maybe something that you haven't seen yet."

"Sure." Steve whispered.

"Cool." Tony got rolled out of bed and stood up. "I'll make pancakes. You want chocolate chips?"

"No thank you."

Tony left and Steve tried to get up. When he tried to sit, he yelped out in pain. Steve stood up, and just barely caught himself before he fell on the ground. "Tony! Tony can you please help me?" Steve took a step and bit his lip. He was in so much pain. As he went to take another step, his knee couldn't take the pressure and he fell.

"Please! Tony!" Steve couldn't handle sitting, so he got on his knees and elbows.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve winced as he readjusted on the coach. Tony walked in carrying a two plates of pancakes and laughed.

"So you finally made it in. How do you feel."

Steve shot Tony a glare. "Like someone turned me inside out."

"Damn. I hope I won't have to do it again." Tony gave Steve one of the plates and sat down next to Steve. "What movie are we watching?"

"I don't know."

"Friday, give me some famous movie selections."

"How about 'Alien' boss?"

"That's a good one put that on."

"Right away sir."

Feiday turned on the TV then the movies as Tony and Steve settles into the couch. As the movie started to play, Tony got a good look at Steve. His eye was black and swelled shut, he had a large bruise coving his left cheek, slight finger print bruises around his neck, and his wrists were red and raw.

Tony sighed. He knew that Steve didn't deserve this, but Steve just needed to know his place. Tony was always proud of what he was doing to Steve as he did it, but after he was just ashamed.

"-Tony? Are you there?" Steve interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah, Stevie. What is it?"

"Friday said thar Nat is on her way up."

"Shit!" Tony got up immediately and set his plate down, the grabbed Steve's. "You need to go back to the bedroom and wait. Get under the covers and pretend that you're sick. Understand?"

Steve nodded and started to walk back as fast as possible. He limped and almost fell down a few times, but rounded the Conor to the hallway just before the elevator with Nat in it opened.

"Agent Rominoff! How nice of you to just show up."

"Hey Stark. I came to see how Steve is doing." Nat made a mental note of the plates of full pancakes sitting in the coffee table, untouched.

"He's actually sleeping now, but he's doing great."

"Well I shouldn't be much of a bother. His room is just down the hall right?"

"Yeah but seriously, he didn't sleep all night and now he finally fell asleep." Tony tried to block Nat's way, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. Tony tried to stop her one last time.

"Fine. I'll tell you what happened."


	18. Chapter 18

"Steve?" Nat gently opened the door.

"Natasha. You can't go in there." Tony grabbed Nat's harm and held on. "I can't let you go in there."

Nat's eyebrows furrowed. "Tony, I'm going into this room no matter what you say. Let go." She glared at him, then qhauickly ripped her arm from his grip.

"Steve? I'm coming in." Nat walked into the door. Tony stood in the hall, his hands were tugging at his own hair. Tears fogged Tony's eyes. He didn't want to lose  
Steve. He really didn't.

Steve curled up under the blanket and tried to act like he was asleep. He shuffled slightly when Nat entered.

"Steve? I know that you're not asleep." Nat crawled onto the bed and sat next to Steve's back. She pulled the covers off his face, but hesitated when Steve flinched.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Natasha's hand traced the swelling of Steve's eye, then gently pet the bruises on his cheek. "Who did this Steve?"

Instead of answering, Steve turned father away from Nat.

"I got in a fight last night."

"Steve-"

"No I did. I went out last night. I wanted to get Tony some chocolates at this new bakery. I saw this guy all over a girl so I went up to him, but as I was talking to him, he injected me with something. I woke up in the lobby. Like this."

"That's a lie and you damn well know it Rogers." Nat's hand stopped it's stroking. "It was Tony, wasn't it?"

Steve shrugged. Natasha pushed Steve's shoulder down so he was facing her.

"Did Tony do this to you?"

Steve didn't answer.

"I'm going to kill him." Nat quickly got up and charged towards the door.

"Natasha, wait. Please." Steve tried to stand up, but fell.

"Steve, you can't even stand!" Nat froze. "Did he-" she was whispering now. "Did he... rape you?"

"Do you really think Tony would do that?" Steve struggled to stand up, and Nat rushed to help him stand up.

"Did he rape you?" She asked more stern.

"I don't remember. But it's Tony."

"Steve, have you looked in a mirror? I think the Tony that you love isn't the Tony that you're with now."

"Maybe, but he loves me and I was stepping out of line. I should have listened to him. If I had listened, nothing would have happened."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna kill him." She repeated. "Let's go."

"Natasha, stop. Please." Tony barged into the room.

"Anthony Stark, what the hell is wrong with you? I should knock you out. I should call Fury and let him beat your ass. Do you understand-"

"No! Do you understand? Steve is a grown ass man. Just because he likes it rough doesn't mean that I did something wrong!"

"This isn't rough!" Nat grabbed Steve's arm to hold up his wrist. He flinched away. "This looks like rape, Tony."

"You know that if Steve wanted to stop he, he sure as hell could."

"If you could let go of your ego for one damn second you would notice that he's in pain and-"

"Stevie!" Tony shoved Natasha out of the way and ran to Steve. "Breathe, baby. Breathe. Go get his inhaler! I left it in the living room."

Natasha ran out, and came back seconds later with Steve's inhaler. "Tony move."

"Just give me the damn inhaler!"

"Move." Nat stared Tony down.

"Now is not the time to fight! He can barley breathe!"

Steve's wheezing grew louder and more frantic.

"Move." Natasha stood firm, and Tony backed off. She handed Steve his inhaler. As Steve breathed in the medicine, she pet his back. Steve did his inhaler again, then walked into the bathroom, ignoring Nat and Tony.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter y'all! Thanks for all the love and support!

"Steve. Please let me in!" Natasha pounded on the door. Tony sat on the floor beside the door frame, with his head in his hands and was trying his best to not have a panic attack. "Please I would like to talk to you." She hit the door and sighed. "Come on Rogers! Work with me!"

The door opened, and Natasha quickly walked in and closed the door before Tony could come in to. Steve was sitting on the ground, leaning against the tub. Natasha sat next to him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"Do you want to stay here?" She asked.

He struggled.

"Do you and to stay with Tony?"

Steve shook his head no.

"How much pain are you in?"

"A lot." He choked out. "I feel like I'm back in Brooklyn and it feels like Bucky should be bursting through the door to get me out of this fight."

Natasha put Steve's left hand in her left, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as best as she could.

"Do you want to stay at the compound. Maybe a different floor, and I'll stay with you? Or do you want to stay with me?"

"I think," Steve broke off into a small sob but stopped and controlled himself. "I think that I'd like to stay here with you."

"Good. And what do you want to do about Tony."

"I don't know."

"Well I thought about killing him so unless you make a decision, Rodgers…"

"No, no." He smiled a little. "I just want him to get help."

"Can I at lest kick his ass first?" Natasha smiles and laughed slightly.

"Hey, I wouldn't stop you…" Steve laughed and the looked at Nat. "Thank you."

"Of course Rogers." She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Now let's get out of the bathroom and figure out where we are sleeping tonight and what we are going to eat because I haven't eaten this morning."

Natasha stood, and slowly Steve followed suit. She grabbed his hand, and reached toward the door.

"Wait. Nat." She turned around, and Steve was trying to control his breathing and trying not to fall over.

"Hey relax. All we are going to do today is relax. I'm going to take you to the med bay, then we can watch movies all day and deal with all of this when you're ready."

"Okay." He said, trying to stand up straighter.

"Ready?" She asked, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Ready."


End file.
